


Sometimes Kagami Speaks English

by CatsMeow63



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Language Kink, M/M, Misunderstandings, english speaking kagami, nothing happens, super G rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsMeow63/pseuds/CatsMeow63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami thinks Kuroko hates it when he speaks in English but does he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Kagami Speaks English

**Author's Note:**

> When dialogue is italicized, it's English!
> 
> First time writing KagaKuro, I love them so much!!! Hope you enjoy reading :)  
> Might make a companion piece or second chapter or something where things get a little hotter ;)

Sometimes Kagami spoke in English.

It was completely understandable; being in America for so long English was more or less his default language now. Of course, Japanese would always be his first language and his English wasn’t 100% perfect but it was the language he more often thought in and was his fall back.

Seirin’s basketball team had gotten used to the occasional slip ups: some English swears when he messed up, speaking English when he was startled out of his thoughts, etc, etc. And they took it good naturedly, responding with amused, “in _Japanese_ , please” whenever he slipped up (but they reserved the right to be infuriated that the idiots English grade was incredibly poor).

All of them except for Kuroko.

Because Kagami speaking English did…things to Kuroko that he would prefer to go unnoticed.

* * *

“Kagami.”

“ _Oh holy fuck!_ ” Kagami shouted, whipping his head to the side where Kuroko was giving him an annoyed face.

“It’s not polite to swear, Kagami. Especially in a different language.” Kagami rolled his eyes in response.

“You don’t know any English swears, so how do you know that’s what I was even saying?”

“Educated guess.” Kuroko responded in a flat tone. Kagami gave Kuroko a side eyed look. Kuroko always seemed very annoyed whenever Kagami spoke in English, regardless of if it was intentional or not. Maybe Kuroko wasn’t very good at English so it made him angry an idiot like Kagami could speak it so well and easily? But Kuroko had a pretty good grade in English and he should understand that because of his time in the States it made sense Kagami was able to speak English well.

“Is something wrong, Kuroko?” Kuroko looked up at him, face carefully blank like usual.

“Nothing at all. Why do you ask, Kagami?”

“Ah, it just seems that you get annoyed or irritated or something whenever I speak English so I was just curious,” Kagami responded, he shook his head and missed the way Kuroko tensed next to him. Kagami didn’t really like the idea that something he did unintentionally could make Kuroko angry with him. He preferred when the boy he's crushing madly on wasn't mad at him. 

“It doesn’t. Stop your imagination before it starts running wild.” Kuroko said, seemingly back to his usual self.

Kagami scowled. “Whatever. Nevermind, let’s just get to practice.” 

* * *

“Kagami! Are you even listening?!” Riko yelled.

Kagami jumped and starting speaking, _“Ah! Sorry, coach. I kinda spaced out a bit.”_

Riko stared at him and he could feel her frustration growing. “Ka-ga-mi. You better start speaking Japanese before I beat all the English out of you!”

 _“Sorry, sorry it just_ —“ before Kagami could finish the sentence he felt a sharp, painful jab in his side, forcing him to the his knees. He glared at Kuroko, the obvious offender, just in time to see the irritated expression before Kuroko schooled his features again. “Kuroko! What the hell was that for?! That one seriously hurt.”

“Kagami should pay attention. A basketball idiot should at least be able to focus on basketball.”

“Why you--!”

“Hey, idiots! If you don’t start paying attention I’m going to triple your work out for today!! Now then…” Riko said, grabbing the teams attention once again in order to go through the new play they were working on. Kagami tried to pay attention but he just kept seeing the way Kuroko looked when he had spoken English again. It wasn’t something Kagami could help, sometimes it just slipped out! He needed to figure out why Kuroko hated it so much and he was beginning to form a plan… 

* * *

Alright, so it wasn't so much of a 'plan' as much as just Kagami speaking English so much it made Kuroko snap and tell him why he hated it so much.

After practice, Kuroko and Kagami went to Maji burger like usual to eat. Kuroko got his normal vanilla shake while Kagami ordered his normal 25 hamburgers. As the settled into their usual booth, Kagami set his 'plan' into action.

 _“Hey, Kuroko. Pass me the ketchup packets, please_.” Keeping his eyes trained on Kuroko’s face, he saw his left eye twitch very slightly.

“Excuse me, Kagami?” Kuroko tried to keep his voice neutral but Kagami could hear the annoyance laced through it.

“I said, pass me the ketchup packets, please.”

Kuroko heaved an irritated sigh but handed over the packets.

“Anything wrong, Kuroko?” Kagami asked, keeping his tone light and teasing. “ _Or is there something bothering you_?” Kuroko glared at Kagami, his cheeks turning to a faint pink.

“I do not understand why you speak English so often. We’re in Japan and seeing how no one you know speaks it well enough for you to have a good conversation with them there’s really no point. So please, stop it.”

“Are you angry that you can’t speak it as well as me?” Kagami winced, he had wanted that to be a little more subtle.

Kuroko gave him a flat look. “No, it doesn’t make me angry. Obviously you should be able to speak it well, you did live in America for several years.”

Kagami sighed, “Then why do you get so weird when I do?”

Kuroko shrugged, but the blush was returning. “No reason in particular. But I would prefer if you stopped.”

Kagami couldn’t help it, Kuroko looked like he was pouting and it was just too cute! He leaned over the table and rubbed Kuroko’s head. _“Aw, come on, Kuroko! Don’t pout, I’m not hurting anyone.”_ Kagami grinned, checking his face again and was surprised to see his cheeks a dark shade of red. “H-hey! Isn’t that deep blush a little much?!” Kagami yelped, pulling his hand back and straightening back up in his seat.

Kuroko just drank his shake and looked out the window, refusing to answer.

Kagami followed his lead, too embarrassed at the moment to force an answer out of Kuroko.

* * *

The following day Kagami and Kuroko were studying together during a free block. Well, Kuroko was studying, Kagami was just staring at Kuroko from across the desk between them.

“Is there anything you need, Kagami?” Kuroko asked, not lifting his eyes from writing.

Kagami grinned, “ _Nothing at all_.”

Kuroko’s hand stilled for just a second, but he didn’t look up or otherwise acknowledge that Kagami had said anything.

Kagami chuckled, “ _Does it annoy you that you can’t understand me?_ ” This time, Kuroko forcefully set his pencil down.

“Kagami, I believe I asked you yesterday to stop speaking English around me.” His tone wasn’t amused or irritated like his teammates when he spoke English around them but it wasn’t exactly hostile either. It was more…quiet, like Kuroko didn’t want to say anything. And he refused to look at Kagami.

“Hey, Kuroko. Look at me would you?” Kuroko shook his head in response. Kagami frowned. “What? Why the hell not?” Kuroko didn’t respond this time, he even had the nerve to tilt his head further down. Annoyed, Kagami grabbed Kuroko’s head and forcefully lifted his face up. He was about to start shouting but all the words died on his lips when he looked at Kuroko’s face.

Although his head was facing Kagami he kept his eyes downcast, and his cheeks were a light shade of red. Before Kagami could say anything, Kuroko stood up and walked out of the classroom.

Kagami was too shocked to move for a second and when he finally got his wits about him he got up and raced to the hallway. But it was too late and Kuroko was already nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The next day was a day off from school and practice so Kagami texted Kuroko to join him at the outdoor court by his house. Kagami received Kuroko’s text saying he was about to leave his house just as he was entering the court giving about fifteen minutes before Kuroko would arrive so he got his shoes on and started shooting.

Kuroko arrived in his usual fashion. That is, out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of Kagami.

 _“Make noise when you enter!_ ” Kagami shouted, only to realize too late he said it in English. “Shit, sorry. I said, ‘make noise when you enter’. Please don’t be mad, you just got here!”

Although Kuroko had looked annoyed once again when Kagami spoke English his apology seemed to confuse him. “I’m not mad, Kagami. Haven’t I already told you that English doesn’t upset me?” Kuroko asked.

Kagami scrambled for words, “Y-yeah but. You usually-you mean it doesn’t…but then why do. Ugh. I mean. Damnit, just why do you always get strange when I speak English? Even just know you had a look of annoyance on your face.”

Kuroko opened his mouth to respond only to close it so fast Kagami heard the click of his teeth hitting each other. Kuroko’s cheeks were beginning to get pink again and he looked very uncomfortable. He was even fidgeting!

“H-hey, if you really don’t want to talk about it then we don’t have to talk about it. I’ll try harder to speak only Japanese when you’re around, okay?” Kagami asked, itching to reach out and pat his head but not wanting to make this weirder.

“No, that’s okay, Kagami. I would have preferred to confess this somewhere a little more private but a basketball court will do, I suppose.” Kuroko replied. Kagami cocked his head to the side. It seemed Kuroko had something very serious to tell him.

“Well, if it’s serious we should go sit on the bleachers, yeah?” asked Kagami nervously, he was beginning to fidget himself. Damnit, all he wanted was a fun afternoon of basketball with his crush like usual. Now Kuroko was probably going to tell him not to hang around him anymore or to stop bothering him or that he was quitting basketball or something equally awful.

Kuroko sat lower on the bleachers than Kagami and kept his gaze pointed at the court. “Kagami, I don’t hate it when you speak in English. Actual, it’s quite the opposite, I like it very much. Maybe a little too much. It makes me feel…weird. In a good way, but not in a way that I think Kagami wants. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable though so I wasn’t going to say anything but it appears I’ve caused you more trouble.” Kuroko said, his fingers beginning to fidget again.

“It makes you feel weird? You’re going to have to be a little bit more detailed here, Kuroko. I’m not sure what you mean.” Kagami was so very confused, it made him feel weird? And he didn’t want Kagami to be uncomfortable? Wait, perhaps Kuroko meant—

Suddenly Kuroko turned to face him, cutting off his train of thought. “I mean that I like you very much and apparently I have a language kink that you unknowingly feed every time you speak English!”

Kagami was stunned. He couldn’t believe his ears, Kuroko liked him too?! This was too good to be true. “Kuroko, I-I like you, too! And I’m sorry I kept uh…um making you uncomfortable in public. Oh god, practice. Maji Burger, the classroom! Jeeze, you should have something earlier! Really, Kuroko, sorry about that.” Kagami said, his face flushing so much Kagami had to hide it behind his hands. Confessing and apologizing for unknowingly turning your crush on in public all the time in one breath was super embarrassing.

“It’s fine, Kagami. But,” Kuroko paused and waited for Kagami to acknowledge him. “I would like very much to call you my boyfriend, have our outings be considered dates and kiss and then, at a later date, you can speak English with actual intent.”

Kagami was pretty sure his face was going to melt off. “Idiot! I’m not sure I’m ever going to be able to properly speak English near you ever again,” Kuroko frowned at that but Kagami continued on, “but the other things would be nice.” Kuroko smiled, a small genuine smile that took Kagami’s breath away and in that moment Kagami knew that he would never be able to say no to him and he would say anything he wanted in any language (hell he'd even learn new ones) if it made Kuroko smile like that.

Kagami swallowed, gathered up all his courage (while ignoring the furious blush taking over his entire body) and rested his head against Kuroko’s, saying, _“I'm glad I get to call you my boyfriend, I really like you Kuroko.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome :)  
> Hang out with me on tumblr! http://everythingknb.tumblr.com/


End file.
